I won't give up
by MD95
Summary: Bechloe AU. Beca left Chloe so she could try things out with her co-worker, Jesse. After breaking Chloe's heart AND finding out that Jesse and she didn't work, she understood that her place was right next to her Chloe. How will she make Chloe forgive her and make her fall in love with her again? And how will she handle her competitor, Tom?
1. Chapter 1

"You don't fucking deserve her!" ginger man yelled and pushed a small brunette away from him.

"Harry I-"

"No, Beca get the hell away from here!" Harry told and pushed her again, making Beca irritated.

"Stop pushing me around!" Beca snapped.

"Stop fucking around." Harry told and looked pretty proud of his clever response.

"Really Potter?" Beca smirked and Harry shook his head.

"Very unique, Mitchell."

"Let me see Chloe." Beca said again, taking a step towards Beale residence.

"Go away. Go to your boyfriend." Harry said and Beca heard hurt in his voice.

"Jesse's not my boyfriend anymore." she told and saw surprise in his eyes." I wanna be with Chloe." she added and hoped that Chloe's brother would let her go inside.

"You don't deserve her." Harry said.

_This is not happening,_ Beca thought, feeling little nauseous.

**6 months ago**

"Harry, seriously I'm not gonna come to your place in this condition." Beca laughed, trying to walk straight." Oh c'mon you little birdie. You only had couple drinks!" Harry slurred and fumbled with his phone.

"No really, I haven't met your parents before and I don't want them to see me when I'm drunk." Beca told her best friend who was trying to send his sister a message.

"Chloe will be down in a bit." Harry smiled and Beca froze." Who the fuck is Chloe?" she asked confused.

"My little sister." Harry told.

"You- Uh- I didn't know you had a sister." Beca admitted and felt a bit nervous.

"I have mentioned it. She's that girl you've been drooling over at school." Harry winked and laughed when Beca looked shocked.

"SHE'S YOUR SISTER!?" brunette exclaimed and put a hand over her mouth. She was being really loud.

"Don't worry she's been looking at you too."

"She has?!"

"Ye-"

"Harry?" voice hissed and both, Harry and Beca, froze.

"Chlo?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes. Come on, I'm freezing here." soft voice told and Beca gulped.

Beca walked behind Harry who was telling his sister how he and Beca had drank shots with a former police. They had heard pretty funny stories about the 90s.

"Are mum and dad home yet?" Harry asked before walking inside.

"Nope, they called me and told that they'll stay with Grandpa and Grandma for couple days." Chloe answered now noticing her brother's friend who she had a little crush in. Redhead noticed how her heart started beating faster.

"When you're 18, we'll take you to this awesome bar around the corner." Harry smiled and messed Chloe's hair while she was trying to act cool. Beca smiled at this.

"Stop it." Chloe scolded, fixing her hair.

"You're not 18 yet?" Beca asked, suddenly finding the courage to speak to this lovely creature.

_Omg she just talked to me,_ Chloe thought.

"Uh, yeah still seventeen." she answered, smiling.

"That's cool." Beca smirked and they stood there, smiling like an idiots.

"Okay lovebirds, I'll go upstairs but I know how badly Beca wants a glass of water and since she doesn't know where they are, why don't you Chloe show her and maybe stay up with her until you are in love?" Harry smirked while slowly moving towards staircase.

Both girls blushed." He's just joking." older girl told, knowing her face was a colour of a firetruck. Chloe let out a nervous laugh. They stood there for couple seconds before Chloe said something about getting that water.

**4 months ago**

"That was... interesting." Beca smirked as she walked out of a movie theater.

"God, I'm so sorry. I didn't know it would suck that much!" Chloe blushed and nervously told.

"Hey, it's okay." Beca laughed, finding nervous Chloe adorable.

"No it's not, I know you hate movies and I dragged you into one. And this one was horrible." she said with a apologizing tone.

Beca didn't say anything to that, just shook her head and moved a bit closer to her. Their hands were almost touching." When do you need to be at home?" Beca asked, not wanting this night to end.

"In an hour." redhead told, looking at her phone.

"Wanna see something cool?" Beca asked excited.

"Sure!"

After 15 minutes, girls were in front of a abandoned warehouse." We're here." Beca smiled." WHAT?!" Chloe asked, a bit scared.

"Chill out dude, it's not some Grudge House. And besides, we're going to the roof." Beca told.

"And how on earth are we doing that?" Chloe asked.

"There's a fire escape behind of the building." brunette told to younger girl who made another facial expression that she didn't even know she did. That was one of the reasons why Beca had a crush on her." I won't let anything bad happen to you. Promise." Beca added taking hold of younger girl's hand.

Chloe felt butterflies grow in her stomach and nodded her head quickly.

Soon they both stood on the roof, looking at the sky." Wow." Chloe whispered, admiring how stars shined so brightly. Beca smiled and moved closer to her. Chloe noticed this and got even more nervous if that was possible.

"Yeah, wow." Beca smiled and put her hand slowly on Chloe's waist, pulling her little closer. Chloe turned to face her." Chloe, I" Beca started but couldn't think of anything to say. Chloe waited and smiled at her." I really like you." Beca whispered. Chloe stood there, trying not to have a heart attack.

"And I made a fool of myself." Beca added quickly as Chloe just stood there, looking at her with big eyes." Nonononononono!" Chloe muttered as brunette turned around to walk away from awkward situation." I like you too." redhead told, afraid that Beca would leave her.

Beca turned around, trying not to smile too big. Chloe wasn't even trying to hide her grin.

**1 month ago**

"So how does it feel?" Harry asked as he and Beca ate breakfast.

"Huh?"

"Sex with my little sister." Harry joked and made Beca almost choke on her coffee.

"What?!" Beca hissed, not noticing her girlfriend walking to them.

"He's just joking babe." Chloe smiled before giving Beca a little peck on cheek. Harry mouthed a no to his best friend before giggling like a little boy.

Beca just sat there not knowing what to do." So how's work at the radio station?" Harry asked.

"It's pretty cool."

"Aren't there like 3 weirdos working?" Harry joked.

"It's 4 now." Beca said and pointed herself. Harry laughed.

"Are they nice?" Chloe asked while searching for cereals.

"Yeah, my boss is called Luke. He thinks my name is Becky. But then there's Jesse who stacks CDs with me." Beca told.

"Oh yeah, Jesse Swanson. He plays football with me." Harry smiled and Beca nodded.

"He's cool." he added and took a bite of his sandwich.

Beca just nodded before admiring her girlfriend who was eating cereals with a pervy smile on her lips. _You dirty little bird,_ Beca thought.

**3 weeks ago**

"Chloe relax. I'm sor-" Beca said, tears in her eyes." Don't." Chloe cried, sitting on her bed. Beca took a deep breathe and tried to think of a way to make this less hurtful for her redhead.

"I didn't mean this to happen." Beca told hurt and Chloe shook her head while crying her eyes out. Her Beca was leaving her 'cause of some boy." I tried to ignore" brunette started but Chloe had got up and slapped her right into her face.

Beca stood there, now crying." You tried to ignore? Fuck." Chloe sobbed trying not to throw stuff around her." I love you! I fucking adore you! I-I" Chloe told, being hysterical.

The fact that Chloe was breaking down hurt Beca so much she wished she hadn't said anything at all. But she had. And now she has to take the consequences." Have you fucked him?" Chloe whispered, afraid of what Beca's answer will be." No, of course not. I'm not a cheater." she told.

"OH YOU'RE NOT A CHEATER?! You fucking" Chloe yelled angrily, hitting Beca in her chest." Falling in love with someone else is cheating." Chloe sobbed.

"I haven't said anything about falling in love, Chloe!" Beca stated, trying to get hold of redhead's hands." No, but you wanna be with him instead of me. That's fucking cheating." Chloe said.

"Hey, is everything alright? I heard yelling" Harry asked as he opened Chloe's room door. Chloe ran to cry on his shoulder." What's wrong?" Harry asked and looked confused at Beca who was also crying." She's leaving me for Jesse." Chloe cried before Beca tried to open her mouth.

Beca saw how Harry's eyes lost their spark, the same spark Chloe had had ten minutes ago. He softly moved Chloe away from him, eyes on Beca." Chloe, get out." Harry said softly. Chloe looked at him and knew where this was going." No, don't hurt her." Chloe sobbed. No matter how asshole Beca was being, Chloe loved her.

Beca stared at her best friend's eyes and she knew. She had lost him." I'll just go." Beca told." Yeah, go and never come back you little piece of shit." Harry said calmly, surprising Chloe. Beca wiped her eyes and looked at Chloe. Her eyes were all puffy from crying. She looked so broken that Beca wanted to hug her and tell her that this all was just a joke. That she didn't really kiss Jesse and enjoy it. That she didn't want to try things out with him.

"I'm sorry." Beca whispered before leaving two Beale alone, Chloe crying while Harry tried to control his urge to kill her.

**4 hours ago**

"We need to talk." Jesse said as he watched new movie with Beca." Yeah?" she asked." Do you think we work?" he asked." It's just that.. We have nothing in common. Like, I love movies, you hate them." he told and Beca smiled little." So you've noticed it too, huh?" she asked, feeling relieved that she didn't have to do the break-up speech again.

"I just... You miss Chloe." Jesse said and Beca blushed." I get it. I don't know what I though when I kissed you. I mean, you're gay." he laughed.

"I'm bi." Beca corrected, but smiling." We had fun." Beca winked and Jesse nodded, laughing." No hard feelings?" he asked." Hell no. You're fun to be with." she told.

"So we're friends?" he asked, making sure that he understood right. Beca nodded." Good." Jesse smiled and turned to look at the movie again.

"What are you gonna do with Chloe and Harry?" Jesse asked after ten minutes. Beca's eyes grew big. _Fuck,_ she thought.

"Well I'm sure it will be fine. I mean, it has been only been a week or so." Beca shurgged. Jesse shook his head." What?" Beca asked.

"You broke her heart." he told." Well you helped me do it." Beca shot back and Jesse nodded, looking guilty." I have to fix this." Beca whispered.

**Present time**

"Just go. You've caused enough trouble." Harry told.

"No, just let me" Beca tried.

"School starts in two days. You better not talk to her or me. Stay the fuck away from her. You broke her heart. Man, you broke my heart." Harry told, getting teary.

"I'm sorry, I love you man. You're my best friend. And Chloe, she's" Beca tried again.

"Nope, I'm not your best friend. And Chloe is not your girlfriend. You fucked things up. You." Harry told before walking back inside, ignoring how Beca tried to explain.

Beca looked up to Chloe's window and saw how the beautiful redhead looked down at her. Beca stared into her blue eyes, hoping that Chloe would come down.

Brunette noticed how redhead's eyes still looked puffy, like she hadn't stopped crying." She probably hasn't." Beca whispered, feeling bad. She had hurt her Chloe.

"I love you." Beca mouthed to redhead who was now crying again. Before Beca could do anything else, other familiar redhead was at the window. Harry. He moved Chloe away from window, sending death glares at Beca.

Before he moved away too, he flipped a finger at her. This made Beca understand that she had really lost her best friend. But the fact that Chloe had been watching her gave her hope. Chloe had always told her how much she loves her. That won't go away in a week, right?

**Tell me what you think :) Thank you for reading and I hope you leave a review! :) Have a good day y'all!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Maybe you should sleep at home." Jesse suggested when Beca woke up. Beca rubbed her eyes sleepily and made a confused sound.

"I mean, I love you being here and all but doesn't it look a bit weird that you're here even though we're not together anymore?" Jesse asked and sipped his morning coffee.

"But you're like my best friend. Now that Harry ditched me." Beca told and tried to get up but her head was telling her otherwise.

"Did I drink last night?" she asked surprised. Jesse nodded and helped her up.

"I don't remember that." brunette sighed. _I'm such a mess,_ she thought as she walked around Jesse's flat.

"You're gonna be late." Jesse told as he followed his friend.

"I know." she answered while picking her phone from kitchen table." Urgh can you drive me there?" Beca added. No calls, no messages.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I mean both Chloe and Harry will be there and I'm the reason why" he told quickly but Beca cut him off by saying his name.

"Relax. Just a ride. No need to get out of the car, man." she smirked. Jesse relaxed a bit.

"It's just that... I feel rather shit about what we did." he admitted. Beca nodded.

"I did it, not you." she corrected.

"No, I kissed you remember? I started this." he reminded and brunette sighed.

"Look it doesn't matter who made this happen, okay? I'm going to fix this." she told. Beca only now noticed that she was wearing the same outfit as yesterday." Do I look like I slept in these?" she asked. Jesse looked at her and smiled.

"Nah. You look good." he told softly. Beca smiled and picked Jesse's car keys.

"Drive."

* * *

"C'mon Chloe, you don't wanna be late!"

Chloe sighed. First day of school. Everyone will notice that the golden couple aren't together anymore. _Ugh, all the questions, _Chloe thought as she applied some mascara.

"Seriously Chlo!"

"I'll be there in a minute!"

"Better be or I'm gonna come and kick your ass!"

Chloe smiled at this. Harry was being such a good brother. When Beca had left Harry, he had stayed with her and hugged her while she cried. No words, just being there. Now when Chloe thought about it, he must have been sad too. Beca had been his best friend for two years. And all of that vanished in two minutes.

"CHLOE!"

Chloe knew that sound. He was getting annoyed. Redhead quickly packed her purse, knowing that she wouldn't need any books since it was the first day. There would be just speeches and some weird group activity.

"What are you wearing?" Harry asked surprised when his sister walked stairs down. She was wearing a rather revealing shirt. Chloe shrugged. Maybe she wanted to make Beca jealous after that whole 'I love you' episode. Every time Beca would tell Chloe that she loves her, Chloe's feet would go all jelly and tummy filled up with butterflies. Last night though was a whole different story. No jelly, no butterflies. Just pain.

"You shady lady." Harry winked as he opened front door for his little sister. Chloe decided to put up a little show and danced past her brother. Harry smiled as she didn't stop dancing, although they were outside.

"Chloe, I think you're turning on our neighbor." Harry joked as he noticed their 80-year-old neighbor watering flowers. As soon as Chloe heard this, she stopped and blushed hard. She also smacked her brother's arm.

"Shut up."

* * *

"Thanks for the ride." Beca says as Jesse parks his car near school.

"No problemo. I'm gonna go and buy some books. You want me to come and pick you up?" Jesse asks and smiles. He had changed school. He's dream was to score movies, and with his new school, he was one step closer.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome. Thanks man." Beca answers, glancing around, hoping that she'd see Chloe. Jesse notices that.

"I think you should go and find her. But if Harry's there too, you better wait until she's alone. Trust me, I know how hard that guy punches." Jesse told. Beca turned to look at him with a surprised look on her face.

"He has punched you?! When?!" she asks, confused.

"Day after you broke up with Chloe. We were having football practice and he just went crazy. Can't blame him though." he answers, looking and feeling guilty. Beca shakes her head.

"He shouldn't have done that."

"I would have if it was my sister."

Beca smiles at this. Jesse was a really great guy. He was smart, handsome and funny. It would be so easy to love him.

"Right, well, I'm gonna go now." Beca tells before opening car's door. Jesse nods and tells her to call him when she's free to go. Beca gets up and stands beside her friend's car._ Nothing has changed, but everything has changed,_ she thinks as she watches Jesse's car driving away.

"Oi, shorty!"

Beca turns around to see her friend, Cynthia Rose, walking towards her with a big smile on her face.

"Man, I haven't seen you since our last poker game!" she smiles before hugging Beca. Beca nods and greets her. She doesn't know what to say. Should she just tell her straight away that she fucked up everything or should she wait for the basic questio-

"How's Chloe?"

Whoop, there it is!

"I dunno dude. We kinda broke up." brunette told to her gambler friend. Cynthia Rose looked shocked.

"Wow. I thought you guys were THE couple."

Beca just nodded, trying to figure out how to respond. She didn't really like sharing things. Just like Jesse had told her couple weeks ago: she shuts everyone out.

"What happened?" dark woman asks, curious. Beca clears her throat.

"I uh... I... I messed it up." she tells. Older woman gives her a look which tells Beca that she's not getting away with that." I wanted to try things out with someone else. It's stupid." she added, feeling ashamed. Cynthia Rose raised her eyebrow.

"So you're like dating now?" she asked. Beca shook her head.

"It didn't work out."

"That's shitty."

"No it's not. What I did to Chloe was shitty."

"That's what I meant, girl."

Beca smirks. Cynthia Rose glances around." I think I'll try that girl this year." she smiles while pointing someone behind Beca. Brunette turns and sees another brunette, who is wearing a mini-skirt and slutty boots. And she's very tall. With a great rack.

"How do you know she likes women?" Beca asks, always wondering how her friend knew who was gay and who was straight.

"It's something I can't explain, shorty." she smiles and smacks Beca's butt before walking towards certain brunette. Beca just shakes her head while watching how her friend uses her charm on the lady. Tall brunette one actually looks a bit interested.

"Shit, that girl is good." Beca mutters. Just then she sees a flash of red. A familiar red. Chloe red._What the fuck,_ Beca thinks as she notices what her girl- ex-girlfriend is wearing." Are you fucking kidding me?" Beca mumbles as she also notices how Chloe is glowing. Fucking glowing. _Is she happy without me?_ Beca wonders and gets a bit jealous. Beca also notices Harry, who is laughing at something Benji said. Benji was a weirdo who liked magic tricks. She and Harry used to make fun of him. And now he's laughing at something he said? In a good way? Now Beca was even more jealous.

* * *

"That's cool." Harry tells as Benji described him his new Star Wars action figure." Just so you know, I'm not a total nerd." Benji smiles and Harry nods, glancing around. He sees Beca, who is looking at them with pain written all over her face. _Payback time,_ Harry told and turned to face Benji who was about to show him some magic trick.

"Dude, that would be so cool, but I think we should go inside. Wanna sit with me?" Harry asked and put a arm around Benji's shoulders, making him blush. Beca noticed this and bit her lip. Beca knew what he was trying to do. She had seen him done the same thing over and over again. Only this time it was her who was being pushed away.

While Harry dragged Benji away, Chloe was trying to chat with her friend Jessica, but people kept pushing them as they tried to get inside." Are they giving free cupcakes or something?" Chloe wondered out loud. Jessica giggled at this.

"We should go inside too." Jessica reminded her as Chloe made no efforts to move. Chloe frowned.

"I think I'm gonna skip that."

"What? Why?"

_Because I know that Beca will be there._

"I just don't feel like hearing Mr. Hale talking about how something happened to him during vacation that made him realize that we need some new rule in this school." Chloe told and made her friend laugh again.

"Have you seen Aubrey?" Jessica asked curious. Chloe didn't answer. She really didn't wanna talk about her ex-best friend. Blond noticed this and decided to change the subject." So, I heard there will be new boys at the football team." Jessica winked. Chloe blushed. She, Aubrey and Jessica used to be in a _very _good terms with the football team. _Very._

"Yeah, so I've heard." Chloe nodded. Jessica winked at her friend." C'mon we're young and single. We should totally crash their parties again. Remember how Matt" Jessica started excited but redhead interrupted her by pushing her towards front door.

"Go! I really don't wanna remember what I did with him." Chloe laughed, blushing at the memory. Jessica just laughed and almost collided with some cute boy as Chloe pushed her a bit too harsh.

"Oops, sorry." Jessica said sweetly and showed him a perfect smile. Boy smiled too. Chloe bit her lip, trying not to laugh at her friend. Jessica was a hopeless flirt. And the whole school knew it." Are you sure you don't wanna come? You might get in trouble." Jessica asked after changing phone numbers with the cute boy. Chloe nodded.

"Text me when the whole speech thing is over, I don't wanna miss"

"THE GROUP ACTIVITY!" Jessica exclaimed, smiling a pervy smile at her. Chloe blushed.

"You make it sound so dirty." Chloe laughed.

"Oh it is dirty."

"See you later Blondie."

"See ya later Red."

Chloe smiled at her nickname. But it was a sad smile. That was Beca's nickname for her. _Red._ Redhead sat on a bench, looking at her phone. She still had Beca as her screensaver. She remember when the picture had been taken. They were at a beach. It was a really hot summer day and Beca was feeling rather horny. Chloe had asked Beca to put sun lotion on her back but her girlfriend had other plans in her mind. She had took Chloe's top off. Luckily they were the only ones there, so Chloe didn't need to punch her girlfriend in her face. And brunette had gave it back to her after some making out.

Chloe found herself thinking about what happened later that night. Beca always said that 'romance is tricky', but she sure knew how to make something romantic. She had bought her roses and filled up Chloe's bedroom with candles. How can you not make love to that girl after that?

"Shit." Chloe muttered as she remembered how Beca made her feel that night. So precious. So loved. Her eyes were getting teary again. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. She wasn't going to cry in public. She wasn't going to -

"Chloe."

Redhead opened her eyes and saw a small brunette looking at her with sad eyes.

"Beca."

**Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! I hope you liked this one ;)** **and to that anon who told me that she/he can't ship bechloe in this fic: I wanna show in this story that people ain't perfect, but if you love someone enough you'll work it out. :)**

**Have aca-awesome day everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry."

Chloe didn't answer just looked down." I wanna walk to you." Beca added and Chloe hemmed.

"What's there to to talk about?" redhead asked with cold voice. This surprised Beca." I want to get back together." Beca told straight because she had a feeling that Chloe didn't wanna have small talk.

"You're an idiot."

"I know."

"Maybe I don't wanna get back together."

"What?"

"Maybe I've found someone else."

"In a week?"

"It has been three weeks, Beca."

"Nah, I'm"

"Trust me it has been three weeks."

"Why are you so sure?"

"Because I cried the first one. And the second one. And the third one."

Beca felt pain in her heart. She had hurt her Chloe.

"I'll do anything"

"Save it. I don't love you anymore."

_That was a lie,_ Chloe thought and closed her eyes so Beca wouldn't notice how she was close to crying. Beca did notice though.

"I know you're lying."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No"

"Yes"

"STOP IT! Okay? We're not together anymore. I'm free. You're dating Jesse."

"I'm not dating Jesse because I love you."

"Then why the hell did you leave me?!"

"I was stupid and scared and"

"Scared? You think I wasn't scared?"

"No, you are the most confident person I know."

"We had problems. But we could have worked them out. If you haven't cheated on me."

"I didn't cheat! He kissed me."

"But you kissed back."

Beca didn't answer. Yes she had kissed him back. Why? She was afraid of her feelings for Chloe. She had understood that when you're dating someone, you have two options: either you marry them or you leave them. And Beca didn't want to leave Chloe, but marriage? _That_ made her leave her.

"I'm afraid of marriage." Beca muttered. Chloe looked at her with a confused expression.

"Marriage?"

"When you're dating someone you either leave them or get married to them."

"Becs, I wasn't planning marriage. We were just dating."

"So you didn't want to get married to me?"

"What? Are you seriously trying to turn this on me?"

"No, I'm just asking if you ever wanted to marry me. I mean, it tells a lot about relationship."

"FOR PETE'S SAKE, I'M NOT EVEN 18 YET!"

Chloe was now standing and looking at Beca with big blue eyes.

"You lost me because you thought that we were too perfect? That we were gonna get married?" Chloe asked in disbelief. Beca just stood there, not knowing what to answer.

Chloe shook her head and gave Beca a cold stare before walking away. Beca turned to look at her and cursed.

"Chloe, I" brunette tried but Chloe was already inside school building.

"That went well." Beca mumbled and kicked near tree.

* * *

"So how did it go?" Jesse asked, driving his car. Beca sighed.

"We talked."

"Good."

"I started talking about marriage."

"Marriage?"

"Yep."

"Um... Why?"

"I dunno. I mean... I'm afraid of marriage but"

"Dude, what the fuck?"

"I panicked, okay? I... I told her how I felt about marriage and us and I totally fucked it up."

"Hey, at least you talked."

"Yeah, but we were not the same. I don't know if..."

"If what?"

"If I deserve her anymore."

"Of course you deserve her."

Beca sat quiet and looked out of car's window. Kids were running to their homes, happy and excited.

"I hurt her. So badly and I-"

"-You can fix it."

"Can I?"

* * *

"Chloe!"

Young Beale sighed and closed her laptop." Yes, mum?" she asked with tired voice.

"Someone wants to meet you!"

Chloe turned to look at her door. Someone wants to meet her? Beca. Chloe got up from her bed and let out a deep breathe. She walked out of her room and peeked to her brother's room to see if Harry was in it. Chloe smiled as she saw how Harry slept with headphones on. Redhead continued her path downstairs.

"He's very handsome." Chloe's mum whispered at her daughter who had now a very confused expression on her face.

"Hello."

"Jesse?"

"I need to talk to you."

"I don't wanna talk to you."

"Please."

Chloe bit her lip and decided that she might just hear what he has to say." Fine. Outside." she told and walked past him, opening front door.

"Speak." Chloe told coldly and folded her arms across her chest.

"It wasn't Beca's fault. I'm the bad guy."

"She left me because of you. It was her fault."

"She was just afraid of her feelings for you. I know. I've done the same thing."

"That doesn't make it any better."

"I know. But she's suffering too, you know. She really loves you."

"I don't know if I can love her anymore."

"Love doesn't go away."

"No, but it can change into hate."

Jesse nodded and glanced around. Chloe did the same." Give her a chance. I'm not telling you to do it now, but. You know, some time. I know you're angry. I know you're hurt. But you love her. And when you love some, you need to be around them." Jesse told and started walking away.

"Why are doing this? I thought you want her to yourself."

Jesse turned around and showed her a little smile." I do love her. But only as a brother. I thought it was something else at first but, you know." Jesse smiled and Chloe stared at him.

"Just so you know, we kissed three times and fucked zero times. She's all yours." Jesse told seriously.

"I didn't wanna know that."

Jesse just looked at her with a knowing look in his face and walked next to his car.

Chloe looked as Jesse went in and started the engine.

Jesse waved her goodbye before driving away.

Jesse knew he had made some progress between Beca and Chloe by talking to the redhead. He was feeling rather proud of himself.

**45 minutes later, Jesse Swanson died in a car crash.**

* * *

_**Sorry that I haven't been able to update sooner but school is taking all of my time! Next chapter will be much longer, I promise that guys! Have a good week everybody! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe was sitting in the school's canteen among her friends.

Jessica was gossiping with new exchange-student, Fat Amy. Chloe glanced around hoping to see a glimpse of certain brunette. She was worried about her. Redhead hadn't seen her in school since... Jesse died. That was four days ago.

People were talking about it and Chloe hated it. They talked about it like it was some scene from a TV show.

"Did you know that guy who died?" Fat Amy asked interested. Jessica shook her head and nudged Chloe.

"She did though." blond told and bold Australian leaned forward.

"Is it true that he was drunk?" Fat Amy whispered. Chloe's mouth shot open.

"What?! No. Absolutely not. Where did you heard that?" she asked, getting angry. Why did people have to tell lies? Fat Amy just shrugged and continued chatting with Jessica, who was now eye-fucking some dude from football team.

"You're coming to that party tonight, yeah?" Jessica asked and smiled at Chloe.

"I dunno. I really-"

"-C'mon, it will be fun!" Jessica beamed. Chloe nodded. Maybe it would make her feel better. Chloe felt guilty about Jesse. If he hadn't come and talk to her, he would probably still be alive. Beale noticed familiar face at queue and hurried there.

"Cynthia, have you seen Beca?" she asked. Woman shook her head and turned back to Stacie, Chloe's lab partner.

"Try her phone." Cynthia suggested and Chloe nodded, walking back to her friends.

"What was that?" Jessica asked, curious.

"Nothing." Chloe told. Jessica knew better.

"Is this about-"

"-That guy is totally staring at you." Fat Amy told excited.

"Who?" Jessica asked, looking around. Fat Amy pointed some guy with golden hair.

"Oh, been there done that." Jessica sighed and made both girls chuckle.

"What's your next lesson?" Jessica asked after awhile.

"Art." Fat Amy answered, frowning.

"How about you?" blond asked her best friend.

"Math. I think I'm gonna go and do some homework." Chloe answered and got up.

"Okay, byeeee! Don't forget the party tonight!" Jessica sang after her.

* * *

"You should go." Harry smiled at his little sister.

"I dunno."

"C'mon! Why not?"

"I don't feel like dancing."

"PFF! You always feel like dancing."

Chloe smiled. She loved to dance.

"One hour. Pleaseeee" Harry pouted and looked at her with a puppy face. Chloe rolled her eyes (something she had learned from Beca) and sighed.

"Okay, okay."

"YES! YOU WON'T REGRET IT!" Harry told excited and picked his sister up from ground. Chloe laughed and forced him to put her back down.

"You think I could come with you?" Harry winked.

"Only if you don't flirt with any of my friends. Especially not Jessica."

"C'mon, I don't flirt. Girls just wanna piece of me."

Chloe snorted.

"You want a piece of me?" Chloe sang.

"I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17."

Chloe winked at her brother before continuing.

"Don't matter if I step on the scene or-"

"-Okay, okay! I won't flirt!" he exclaimed, chuckling.

* * *

"You came!" Jessica beamed and quickly hugged her friend. Chloe hugged her back, smiling.

"Harry came too." she told and Jessica looked little surprised.

"Hello." Harry told with a perfect smile.

"Hi, nice to see you!"

"You too."

"Okay, bar is in the living room. Most of the people are outside at the pool but you can be wherever you want." Jessica instructed.

"Okay, see ya later." Harry smiled and walked to Jessica's living room.

"Wow, you got lot of people here." Chloe said and glanced around. Downstairs was packed with dancing teenagers and couples who snogged their faces off.

Jessica dragged Chloe outside, ignoring her comment. Chloe greeted couple guys along the way, remembering that she had kissed them once or twice. Drunk times.

"I want you to meet someone." Jessica winked and Chloe frowned. Was Jessica trying to pimp her up with someone?

"Chloe, this is Tom. Tom, this is Chloe." Jessica smiled as she stopped pulling Chloe with her. Chloe shook her head before looking at him. _Wow, he's beautiful_, Chloe thought and smiled little as Tom took her hand and kissed it.

"Nice to meet you Chloe." he said. His voice was soft and gentle. But not as soft as Beca's voice when she used to tell her how beautiful she was. Or how she loved her. Chloe put on a smile and greeted him.

"Tom's 19." Jessica grinned. Both, Chloe and Tom, looked at her with confused smiles.

"He's a great catch." Jessica mumbled to Chloe. Chloe heard her and rolled her eyes.

"I'll leave you too alone."

Jessica bounced away, feeling satisfied with her skills. Chloe stood there, really wishing she had a drink in her hand.

"Soooooooooooo"

"Sooooooooo"

Tom smiled.

"So you're nineteen? Cool. Where are you studying?"

"We're at the same biology class, Chloe."

"We are? You go to Barden High School?"

"Yep."

"Why? You're nineteen."

Tom laughed.

"I took some time off."

"How on earth did you do that?" Chloe wondered.

"Personal reasons." Tom smiled and Chloe nodded. She felt curious.

"Nothing bad though. I haven't been in jail for an year."

Chloe laughed. Genuinely laughed. She hadn't laughed like that for a months. Harry noticed this as he observed the whole situation. He was staring to like this handsome bloke.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Chloe exclaimed. Tom chuckled and put an arm around her shoulder as they sat on couch.

"You don't drink?" she repeated, amazed. Tom shook his head.

"Wow. Why not?"

"I can have fun without drinking."

"What about stress?"

Tom chuckled again.

"I go boxing if I'm stressed or angry. No need for alcohol."

"Wow. You're, like, so much better person than I am." Chloe giggled and took a sip from her drink. She was feeling little tipsy. Tom just smiled and moved closer.

Chloe liked him. But she still felt bad.

"I knew Jesse." Chloe told sadly.

"Who?"

"Jesse. Jesse Swanson."

"Doesn't ring any bells, babe."

"That guy who died." Chloe told, ignoring the fact that he had called her babe.

"Oh. Shit. I'm sorry." he said and frowned." You wanna talk about it?" he asked.

Chloe didn't know what to answer. She wanted to talk, but... She couldn't find the words. She felt broken.

"Let's go somewhere more private and talk, yeah?" he suggested softly and got up, offering his hand. Chloe nodded and put her and in his. His hands were not as soft as Beca's.

They wondered around Jessica's house, trying to find an empty room without some couple making out.

"Maybe we should just go for a walk or something?" Tom smiled and redhead nodded. She needed fresh air.

After ten minutes, they were sitting on a bench with complete silence. Chloe found it relaxing.

"How did you know him?"

Chloe didn't know what to say.

"I-uh... We weren't friends but"

"But you knew him. Got it. You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to."

Chloe smiled at his kindness.

"Thank you."

"No worries."

Chloe took a deep breathe and closed her eyes for a second.

"I was the last person to see him alive. At least I think I was."

Tom took her hand in his and nodded her to carry on.

"I was so cold to him. I was being a bitch and-"

"-It's not your fault. He died because of a drunk driver. And that drunk driver is going to jail."

Chloe felt like crying. She wasn't going to cry, though. Tom noticed this and pulled her into a hug.

"You're not alone. I'm here for you. My mum told me that the most important thing is to be with someone when something bad happens. If you're alone, you will go crazy and start blaming yourself. So don't blame yourself, okay? You're not alone."

Those words hit Chloe like thunder. Was Beca alone? She felt a sudden need to see her former lover.

"Thank you." Chloe whispered and moved away from his arms.

Chloe noticed how Tom started leaning towards her, eyes fixed on her lips.

"Um, do you have a car?" Chloe quickly asked, not wanting to kiss him. Tom looked puzzled.

"Uh, yeah, I do."

"Could you drive me? I need to see someone."

"Oh. Okay, yeah sure."

"Thanks."

* * *

"You're giving me your real phone number, right?" Tom asked as Chloe tapped his phone. He had driven her to the address she told and now they were exchanging numbers.

Chloe just smiled and gave his phone back." Be safe." Chloe smiled and went to open her door, but Tom took a hold of her hand. Chloe turned around to see Tom leaning again, only this time he planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

"See ya." he smiled and Chloe smiled back before exiting his white Toyota.

He drove away and Chloe waved at him.

_He's nice, _Chloe thought and walked across the street. She walked towards blue house and took few deep breathes. She was nervous.

Chloe gathered all her courage and pressed doorbell.

"Hello Mr. Mitchell." Chloe smiled as familiar man opened the door. He looked surprised.

"Chloe. I didn't know you were coming over." he told but smiled at her.

"I didn't either. Is Beca home?" she asked, hopeful.

"Yes. She's in her room."

"How is she?"

"Devastated."

Chloe frowned.

"Please come in."

"Thank you."

"Do you want something to drink?"

"No thank you, I'm just gonna" Chloe told and waved at staircase. Mr. Mitchell understood and nodded his head.

"It's good to see you, Chloe." he told and Chloe smiled.

"You too, Warren." she answered before walking stairs up.

* * *

Beca was crying. She had been doing that for couple days. Feeling numb and crying. And playing GTA San Andreas. She always did that when she was feeling bad. That's how Chloe used to know if something was wrong.

Brunette was lying in her bed, wearing tank top and her sleeping shorts. Chloe had bought them for her. Room was dark and quiet.

Beca closed her eyes and tried to breathe normally.

There was a light knock at the door. Beca groaned.

"Go away dad, I don't wanna eat." she told with weak voice. Door opened. Beca laid where she was, knowing that her father would leave after awhile. Door closed and Beca started sobbing again.

Then she felt someone next to her. Brunette quickly turned around.

"Chloe what-"

"-Shhhs."

Chloe went to lie next to her. Pair just looked at each other before Beca broke the silence.

"Jesse's dead." she whispered, her voice breaking. Chloe nodded, feeling how her eyes filled up with tears.

"I know." redhead whispered back, noticing how Beca cried silently. She raised her hand to wipe her tears away. Beca leaned to her touch.

"I'm sorry." Beca murmured, not seeing a damn thing as her eyes were full of tears. She blinked fast so she would get her vision back. Chloe bit her lip and nodded.

"I'm sorry too." redhead told and took a deep breathe.

"I miss him." Beca told quietly.

Chloe hated seeing Beca like this. Sure, Beca had hurt her. But not like this. Not like Beca was hurting right now. When you break up with someone, you get over it after time. But death? Death is permanent. Did Chloe hate Beca? Yes. Did she love her? Yes. Did she wanna hurt her? Yes. But right now, Beca needed her. And Chloe knew that she needed Beca too. Even though Chloe hadn't known Jesse that well, she still cared. Sometimes even though you didn't know the person who died, you cry for them. You cry because someone died. Someone was taken away too early. And it made you realize that live is short. You can die any moment.

Beca started shaking: she was crying so much. Chloe felt how her own tears poured down her cheeks.

"Come here." redhead whispered and moved closer to her ex-girlfriend. Beca put her arms around Chloe and Chloe did the same. They were hugging and Chloe kissed Beca's forehead.

And then they cried: both for their own reasons.

* * *

**Thank you again for reading this and leaving a review and all other amazing stuff! You rock! I try to update this soon, but school is keeping me busy :/ Well, have aca-awesome day y'all!**


End file.
